


Elude

by Chrimson_Bonez



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Hurt and comfort, Love Confessions, it ends cute i swear, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrimson_Bonez/pseuds/Chrimson_Bonez
Summary: Robin had begun to avoid Chrom, and he was determined to figure out why.





	Elude

**Author's Note:**

> No beta testers, we die like men.
> 
> Also, spoilers for the first half of the game, so if you haven't played that far yet... here is your one and only warning.
> 
> (I posted this at 3 am what is my life)

When she first joined the Shepherds, Robin simply saw Chrom as a friendly employer. He was kind to her, and often defended bringing her on as the chief tactician. But he obviously cared for all of the Shepherds, not just her, so she quickly wrote off the friendliness. He was like that to everyone, so there was no reason to feel special to him.

Yet as the weeks went by, with the countless training sessions and the endless hours they spent going over tactics together, she could no longer deny her desire to be near the prince. She often found her feet wandering to him on their own, whether it was to watch him swing his sword Falchion at training dummies as she read a book or to have a friendly conversation with him during a meal. A part of her brain, perhaps the more logical one, felt like these actions may be crossing a line. Was it right for a tactician to be this close to her general? But if he was just as friendly to her and sought her out just as often, was it really that bad?

Robin truly realized she loved Chrom the night of his heartfelt speech in Regna Ferox. They had just lost Chrom’s sister, Exalt Emmeryn, in their last battle with Plegia. They had to run with their tails between their legs, hearts heavy with grief for the passive ruler. But despite the pain raging through him, Chrom stood before his men, and was able to rally them and give them hope again. Robin felt her own heart swell with pride for him, but when she returned to her guest room in the northern capital for night, all she could do was weep.

She felt all the guilt from losing the Exalt suddenly fall on her shoulders. She was the chief tactician, the head strategist, and it was her plans that caused Emmeryn’s death. She had already ultimately failed Chrom in the job he had given her, but now she dared to claim she loved him dearly. How could he love her now that she was responsible for the death of the most important person in his life?

Even if Emmeryn was still alive, Chrom was the prince of Ylisse, not to mention strong and kind, and he was definitely one of the most attractive men Robin had seen in her life. There was no doubt he could have any woman he wanted, and there was no way he’d pick one he literally picked up off the ground, with no memory to speak of. Even if she could remember who she was in the past, she doubted she was anything more than a lowborn, possibly even a criminal. She was lucky he would allow her to be in his presence at all, she realized.

As she allowed tears to continue to fall down her solemn face, she convinced herself that Chrom would no longer want her around, and she began to mentally prepare to be sent away and disappear from his life as soon as this hellish war was over.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long until Chrom began to feel the empty feeling in his heart at the sudden absence of Robin in his day to day life. She used to stick around with him after strategy meetings to chat and lighten the mood, and it was in those little moments with her he felt like he could truly be himself. It felt as if he had known her his whole life, and for her to suddenly excuse herself away all the time hurt.

Especially since he had shortly realized how deep his feelings were for her. He wanted to chase after her every time she quickly left the meeting tent, and he couldn’t help but feel jealousy bloom every time she refused to train with him, and then turn around to work with other Shepherds. He had to do something, even if finding out the truth will hurt more than the sharpest blade or the most powerful tome. However, every time he actively tried to talk with her, she’d send him away, or come up with some sort of excuse to go somewhere without him.

On the eve of the final battle, he finally managed to work up the courage to approach her again. He was determined to get to the bottom of this.

“Robin,” he called out to her, “Robin, um… I need to speak with you. If… if you can, of course.”

“…Chrom,” she responded, “Ah, y-yes, of course. Please, come in.” He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, and he pushed the front flap open to enter her tent. She was hunched over her desk, looking over a map with a few books open, a single candle flickering next to the ink and pages. A typical sight for his tactician, but the fact that she didn’t look up to greet him properly planted a seed of worry.

“I’m getting much better at not just barging in like a village idiot,” he quipped after he could no longer stand the silence, “Don’t want a repeat of what’s happened before, after all.” At the mention of their little secret, he saw a tiny smile try to creep up at the corner of her lips, and he decided to count that as a small victory.

“Yes,” she replied, “We definitely don’t want that.” Silence once again created an awkward air between them, but Robin was the one to break it this time with an exhausted sigh.

“It’s getting late, Chrom,” she said as she finally turned towards him, “We’ll both need our rest to be at our best tomorrow-“

“Wait,” he cut off, “W-Wait, before you send me away, please, Robin, I… I need to say something.” Robin’s little smile disappeared, and her eyes began to fill with dread. It terrified him to see her look at him like that, but he had to hold his ground. She gestured him to sit on her cot next to her, and he greatly accepted her invitation.

“What is it you wish to speak to me about, Captain?” The sudden formality hit him like a punch to the gut.

“Peace, please,” he insisted, “There’s no need for that, especially when it’s just us.” She nodded, and then looked down at her lap as she gripped the fabric of pants tightly, as if looking for some sort of lifeline. His own hand gently grabbed her clenched one, but instead of looking up at him like he had hoped she would, she turned away, a light blush brushing across her face. He hesitated, and decided pulled his hand away. Perhaps he was being too impulsive for her…

“Why are you here, Chrom?” she whispered.

“Well,” he sighed, “I’ve… noticed that you’ve… well, you and I don’t really just… talk anymore.”

“It’s not proper for a tactician and a captain to become too close,” she murmured, “Especially when they’re a man and a woman… you know this, Chrom.”

“It’s never stopped you before,” he countered, “please, Robin, you’re avoiding me… If I’ve done something to upset you I-“

“No,” she interrupted, “No, I… I’m the one who should be apologizing.” She paused for a minute, and Chrom felt his heart skip a beat when he noticed tears starting to fall onto her knuckles.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, “I… I never meant to hurt you, I just thought you… wouldn’t want anything to do with me, after… after the Exalt…” She began to sob, unable to hold herself back anymore. Chrom felt the color drain from his face.

“Robin, no,” he tried to reassure, “I don’t blame you for what happened to Emm. You did everything in your power, and that’s all I can ask from you. Please, don’t blame yourself…” He gently placed his hand on her back to comfort her.

“I-I thought,” she whimpered, “I thought, when you came here tonight, you were… going to tell me to leave… after tomorrow, I mean. Once the battle is over.”

“Gods, no,” he quickly said, “Robin, I’d never send you away like that. You’re my best friend. I-I mean, if you wanted to leave, I… I wouldn’t stop you, you’re free to do as you wish, but, you know, I’d really miss you… a-and everyone else, of course, but… gods, Robin, I’d never tell you to go away like that.” She sniffled a little, and then finally looked up at him and met his eyes for the first time in what felt like forever.

“Do you really mean that?” she quietly asked. Chrom allowed a smile to grow across his face.

“Of course, Robin,” he assured her, “You’ve made such a difference for me and the Shepherds… I can’t express how much I appreciate everything you do.” She allowed herself to smile too, and her face began blush again at his compliment.

“Is there anything else I can do to help you, Robin?” he offered as he began to get ready to leave for the night. Her smile faltered at that, and he noticed her blush was becoming more pronounced across her face.

“W-Well… If I’m being completely honest, that’s… not completely why I was… avoiding you…”

His eyebrows rose at her statement, and he patiently waited for her to continue. She began to fidget in her seat, and one of her fingers began to unconsciously twirl a strained of her hair. It was… utterly adorable…

“I-I, well…” she sighed, and quickly turned her whole body towards him. She stared right into his eyes, and even though her face was completely red now and her body was visibly shaking, he couldn’t help but feel nervous as his own cheeks began to burn. She breathed in deeply, and then slowly let the air out of her nose.

“Chrom I… I’m in love with you.”

His blush became bright red, and his mouth hung agape at her sudden confession. Robin... Loved him?

“R-Robin, I,” he stumbled on the words, “I’m sorry Robi-“

“I-I know it’s not right,” words began to fall from her mouth as a fresh set of tears began to glisten her eyes, “It’s… it’s not proper for a tactician and a general to be together. Especially in the middle of a war. Not to mention you’re a _prince_ , and I’m… well, gods know what I am, but I’m certainly not worthy of someone as great as you…”

“Nonsense, Robin,” he butted in, “Gods, yes, I’m a prince, and that’s how much of the world sees me. But you… you see me who I really am, a bumbling baffoon who makes so many mistakes, whose only real talent is being able to swing a sword around… honestly, I feel like _I’m_ not worthy of someone as bright and wonderful as you…” She laughed hollowly and shook her head.

“You could’ve just told me you weren’t interested, Chrom,” she gasped, “I… I’m so sorry I bombarded you with this… I promise, though, if you want, we can still be friends, and we can pretend that this night never happened.”

“You’re right,” he sighed, “I could’ve told you that I wasn’t interested. But… I’d be lying then.” He felt his heart beat so hard he thought it was going to burst through his chest as she looked back up at him with those beautiful brown eyes of hers.

“What… what do you mean?” she whispered.

“W-Well,” his words began to disappear again, and he felt the blush on his face grow as he tried to continue, “What I mean to say is… Robin… I love you, too.” She gasped and placed her hand over her mouth.

“…Truly, Chrom?”

“Truly, Robin.”

They both kept smiling at each other, both overwhelmed with their confessions. It felt as if they had both finally been relieved of a great weight on their shoulders. They stood up, and Robin quickly fell into Chrom’s warm embrace.

“This… Chrom, this is the greatest day of my life,” she admitted into his shoulder.

“Mine too,” he smiled, “Robin, you’ve made me the happiest man in all the realm. After the war is over, will you… do me the honor of marrying me?”

“Yes,” she laughed, “a thousand times, yes… my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead, life just kinda... happened, you know?
> 
> Anyway, this one-shot pretty much happened because I thought, "Hey what would've happened if ROBIN was the one avoiding Chrom?" 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
